


Gwaine's Love?

by SugarFluffiness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fun, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: Everyone thinks Gwaine is trying to win every heart in Camelot but maybe he's just trying to find that perfect one.





	1. Heart breaker

Gwaine noticed Mordred hanging by the door of the dining hall, enjoying the music from the background. Wanting to tease Mordred and perhaps get him to join in the dinner, Gwaine sauntered over to where he was standing and put a hand on the wall beside him, leaning forward. 

“Hey, handsome,” drawled Gwaine with a wink. “Gwaine,” sighed Mordred, rolling his eyes. “You’re up to your old tricks I see.”  
“I’m not tricking anyone,” Gwaine countered with a sly grin. “It's you that’ll be falling for me...and then trying every trick in the book to trick me into falling for you.”  
Mordred laughed loudly, teeth glistening, drawing it out so Gwaine could see how ridiculous he sounded to him. “You think I could ever fall for you, Gwaine? Think again, friend.” He yawned.  
“You’ll see,” said Gwaine, and walked back to where the knights were eating as Mordred rolled his eyes once more and left the hall. 

Elyan and Leon were in the middle of a heated argument. “I don’t think Gwaine’s ever going to fall in love,” said Elyan. “I think he will….with me!” cried Leon, and brought his hand down on the table, rocking the plates. “He might not fall in love himself, but many have fallen in love with him,” quietly put in Percival. “I think he’s the one for me,” continued Leon adamantly. “He might have spent the night with you yesterday, but he knows he’s mine now!” Lancelot stared at them as if they were idiots, downing his soup with vigour and having nothing to do with their talk.  
Gwaine sat down, laughing quietly to himself, pretending he hadn’t just heard their conversation. “Can anyone fill me in?” he giggled, feigning ignorance. “We were just discussing-” started Elyan. “How you might be of use-” continued Percival. “To Merlin tomorrow-” said Leon. “Polishing the boots of Camelot’s army,” finished Lancelot with a smug grin.  
Gwaine leaned back and groaned. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t I have training with Arthur? He’ll be furious if I miss it.”  
“You’re forgetting though,” smirked Lancelot. “It's our day off tomorrow. Plenty of time for boot-polishing, then huh?”  
Gwaine groaned again and got up. “Better get an early night then.” He slapped Percival on the back and strutted away.  
“We all know where he’s going,” said Elyan.  
“The tavern,” stated Lancelot. “Obviously he can’t restrain himself even for one night.”  
“Why are you always so sore at him?” asked Leon, turning his gaze from where he saw Gwaine disappear past the dining hall whistling.  
“Broke my damn heart,” muttered Lancelot grumpily. “That’s Gwaine for you.”


	2. One match

“Gwaine!” yelled Merlin outside his door. “The Knights promised me you’d help today!”   
“Mpphh-” was all Gwaine could manage as he awoke, squinting at the bright sunlight spread across his room.   
Merlin was startled as the door suddenly swung open revealing a very shirtless Gwaine. He raised a hand up to his face to cover a yawn and pull it through his cutely ruffled hair, causing it to fall over his face. “You better come in while I get dressed,” mumbled Gwaine, suppressing another yawn.   
Merlin laughed shakily and backed away. “I think I’ll wait out here, sleepy. You get ready in peace.”   
Gwaine grinned and shut the door. “I guess Arthur’s the only one for you, huh?” he yelled through the door, trying to make conversation.   
Merlin laughed nervously. “Well you certainly could never tempt me Gwaine.”   
“Arthur’s definitely in love with you, Merls. No wonder you two can resist me, all you see is each other,” he shouted.   
“Not so loud!” Merlin hissed. “We don’t want the whole of Camelot to know!”   
“So you admit it,” remarked Gwaine, opening the door again fully clothed and hair brushed so it fell in silky waves.   
“Come on, charming. We’ve got the whole army’s boots to clean, remember?”  
Gwaine’s loud groan had Merlin suppressing a laugh. 

 

“It isn’t that bad!” Merlin exclaimed to Gwaine who was burying his head in his hands and moaning.   
“Not bad? Just look at the line!” he argued back, gesturing the many muddy boots that lay before them.   
“Come on Gwaine. We’ve done this before,” Merlin said, trying to console him and scrubbing viciously at the same time.   
“We’ve done enough for now,” determined Gwaine and stood up. “Let’s have some lunch and then we can finish.” He started to walk off.   
“But...we’ve only done fifty!” Merlin whined after him but relented. “I was hoping you’d give me another inspirational piece of advice again,” he said, jogging up to Gwaine who was headed in the direction of the kitchens.   
Gwaine huffed. “You think that cleaning boots makes me wise? Being with you made me wise. Being with you made me realize who I really wanted to be.”   
Merlin smiled at Gwaine and squeezed his arm affectionately. “I’m glad I found you, Gwaine.”  
“Remember it was I who found you, knee deep in trouble as usual,” said Gwaine, winking. “And I’m glad I did. You’re still one of the truest friends I have.” He slung his arm over Merlin’s skinny shoulder and the two wandered off in search for food. 

 

“Merlin!” called Arthur, opening the doors to the hall where Merlin was supposed to be working. He was surprised to see it empty except for rows of muddy boots awaiting cleanliness. “Where is that useless servant?” he muttered and turned back. Perhaps he would be relaxing with the knights. He spotted them lounging in the castle gardens and hurried over to them. 

 

“I think we should have a bet,” Elyan was saying. “What about? Who Gwaine’s going to be chasing after next? Or who’s going to be chasing after Gwaine next?” said Mordred sarcastically, unamused. “It’s going to be me,” muttered Leon. “We can all see that.”   
“You mean you hope to see that. Because right now, I see nothing but you pining after him.”  
“I don’t pine!” insisted Leon.   
“I bet my armor that Gwaine’s going to be going after Mordred next,” joked Elyan, pleased to see Mordred’s scowl deepen.   
“No one’s losing their armor,” said Arthur, cutting in. “Has anyone seen Merlin?”   
“He was supposed to be cleaning boots with Gwaine,” said Leon.   
“Gwaine?” Arthur’s incredulous face started to turn angry. “Why would you expect Gwaine to be working?” He turned and rushed off.   
“I think someone’s jealous,” smirked Elyan, earning a light slap on the arm from Leon. 

 

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled, his voice growing louder. “He sounds really angry,” giggled Merlin, then raised his voice. “Yes, sire?”   
“Get OVER here now!” shouted Arthur just as they both turned the corner and nearly collided. “There you are!” cried Arthur. “Gwaine,” he said curtly. “Why aren’t you polishing boots?”   
“We were just on our way to having some lunch. Calm down, princess,” explained Gwaine, all charm.   
“I need you, Merlin,” hissed Arthur and walked briskly ahead of them to his rooms.   
“Why so angry though, Arthur?” asked Merlin gently when they were alone. Arthur remained silent.   
“What were you doing with Gwaine?” he asked, finally breaking the tension.   
“Cleaning boots!” said Merlin, perplexed. “Why are you so worried?”   
“Because,” he nearly shouted, and then lowered his voice. “You’re mine,” he relented softly and brought his forehead to Merlin’s. “I can’t let Gwaine ruin everything we’ve built together.” Merlin laughed at his ridiculousness and slowly pressed his lips to Arthur’s.


	3. Haunted

“Why does everyone think I’m out to take advantage of everyone?” huffed Gwaine. “Because you are!” teased Percival.  
“I’m just...being Gwaine,” he sighed.   
“Well can’t you be Gwaine without also being a heartbreaker?” grumbled Lancelot.   
“If the ‘one’ for me comes along I won’t have to keep searching,” protested Gwaine. “Give me a chance.”   
“But until then…” said Leon cheerily, “why don’t we give each other another chance?”   
Gwaine grinned adorably and beckoned him over. As Leon leaned closer to Gwaine, Mordred groaned loudly. “Oh dear goodness. I can’t watch this anymore.”   
“Why? Jealous?” teased Gwaine.   
“Oh, not in a thousand years. Just disgusted.” He got up, dusted himself off and walked away.   
“Why is it that the man manages to keep walking away from me?” Gwaine wondered aloud, Leon forgotten. Elyan chuckled. 

 

***

Mordred pulled sat cross legged upon the stone wall outside someone’s house, watching the busy market. People were busy examining wares or choosing food, busy and quite ignoring their surroundings. They made their way from seller to seller, bustling around, busy in their little lives. “My knight,” came a breathy whisper from beside Mordred. “Kara!” Mordred cried. “How did you get into Camelot? I haven’t seen you in so long!” He engulfed her in a hug. “I saw you passing in a patrol...and so you’re in Camelot now? That’s perfect!”   
Mordred smiled, his face lighting up. “You’re pleased that I’m a knight?”   
“Of course,” said Kara, smiling back. “You can spy for Morgana now. This is so helpful!”   
Mordred’s face fell. “You mean you’d like to use me? For my place here?”   
“I still love you,” said Kara, leaning in for a kiss. Mordred quickly backed away. “My heart belongs in Camelot now. Go away, Kara.”   
“You think you can just walk away?” Kara asked angrily. “Morgana’s getting her army ready. You better watch out, because when Camelot falls, you’ll be falling with it.”  
“Goodbye, Kara,” said Mordred and walked away with a heavy heart. But he didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....here we go now. Context and background. Just thought I should add some in. :P   
> So right after this chapter, we fast forward to the battle of Camlann and (I'm not going to write this in a chapter but) Camelot is triumphant.   
> So now we’re going to pretend the finale didn’t happen and jump to post-canon where everything is completely normal and everyone's just carrying on. :)   
> There we are. It just makes me all warm and fuzzy to think that Mordred became kind of a hero for Camelot in the end. He's my darling (along with Gwaine).   
> *keeps pretending there's no such thing as the finale*


	4. Ghosts

“Someone’s looking a bit lonely,” breathed a deep voice past Mordred’s ear, making him jump.   
“Don’t do that,” snapped Mordred, looking annoyed. Gwaine looked pleased with himself. “I just speak the truth,” he said, laying out his palms.   
“Don’t touch me,” said Mordred, looking grumpy.   
“Calm down,” Gwaine said smoothly, furrowing his brows. “What’s the problem? I’m just trying to be friendly.”  
Modred looked away. “I’m just...hurting,” he managed at last. “Kara...my old love...she died in battle.” He shook his head. “I should try to forget her... and she betrayed me after all...I’m sorry.”   
Gwaine’s friendly expression turned serious. “I’m sorry, Mordred. Don’t try to be angry at her. Just recognize that you loved her. You’ll be filled with hurt for so long if you keep those feelings with you. Visit her grave, commemorate your love, and then maybe let go.”   
Mordred looked up, confused. “You sound like you’ve done this before.” He paused while the both of them sank into old memories.   
“Can you…” he swallowed. “Do you think you can come with me to visit her?”   
Gwaine smiled, comforting and understanding. 

 

Mordred and Gwaine stood at the edge of the forest. “I wanted her body to be a part of the forest,” Mordred murmured, lost in thought, curly black hair gently blowing in the wind.   
Gwaine reached out and took Mordred’s hand and squeezed soothingly. He felt Mordred tense up but didn’t let go.   
After Mordred was done saying goodbye they mounted their horses and rode back to Camelot in silence.   
“She betrayed me,” said Mordred quietly, “but before that I loved her.” Gwaine slung his arm over Mordred’s shoulders comfortingly, as if to protect him from all the hurt and deception the world had to offer. For once, he wasn’t trying to woo Mordred. His sole intention was to hold the younger man and get him past his aching sorrow.


	5. Couples

“What’s on your mind?” asked Leon, brushing his curls back with a hand. “Arthur and Merlin are spending a lot of time together lately,” observed Gwaine from his relaxed position lying down on the grass. He watched Arthur practice with Merlin on the training ground. “Keep up, Merlin,” he heard the king call, albeit with a smile on his face. They looked the picture of pure happiness together. 

Gwaine turned to Leon lazily. “I want that,” he said, gesturing the couple. “What they have. It’s beautiful.” He looked at Leon and raised an eyebrow.   
Leon cleared his throat and leaned closer. “You think we could ever have that together?” he said, lowering his voice.   
“Leon,” said Gwaine, trying not to laugh. “That doesn’t suit you.”   
Leon looked away and mumbled to himself. “What I meant was,” started Gwaine, trying to suppress giggles. “do you think Mordred’s into me?”   
“I don’t believe so,” said Leon after a pause, looking confused.   
“Well, wish me luck anyways,” said Gwaine, jumping up and batting Leon on the arm before skipping off to talk to a lonely Mordred lingering around the training ground.   
Leon was left staring as Gwaine sauntered up to Mordred and began to captivate the young man with his charming, breathy talk. 

 

“You’ve got something in your hair,” said Gwaine, reaching to brush the other man’s dark hair. His hand tingled, itching to run it through his curly, soft looking locks. “I got it,” said Mordred and shook his hands through his hair, ruffling it messily.   
“Well, now you’ve gone and messed it up,” Gwaine joked, disappointed that Mordred caught all his advances. No matter, Mordred was still to be introduced to the many tricks Gwaine had up his sleeve.   
“You should meet me and the knights at the tavern later,” said Gwaine, breaking the silence as they were both absorbed in watching the king joke around playfully with his manservant.   
“Hm?” asked Mordred. “Oh yeah...perhaps one day?”   
“One day?” asked Gwaine incredulously. “You act as if we’re going to have forever. Life’s too short to have ‘one day’. You got to live now.”   
Mordred looked at Gwaine as if he was crazy. “You’ve been spending too much time there, mate,” he said, smirking as he watched Gwaine’s expression turn frustrated.   
“I’m done here,” he said, walking away, biting his lip. “Join me or don’t...you’re missing out.” He shrugged and disappeared before Mordred could come up with another snappy retort. 

Mordred took an early night. "Prevent temptation," he grumbled to himself as he tossed and turned, thoughts not letting go of a particular young man.


End file.
